


About Last Night

by karmy18



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), karmy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Karmy - Freeform, a story I found from 2014 on my computer, and, because well that's the only faking it I ever wrote, but yes, can you blame me for that?, it's karma through and through, so I'm putting it up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmy18/pseuds/karmy18
Summary: This story picks up immediately after  the failed threesome episode of 1x06, Three to Tango.





	About Last Night

“I can’t do this.”

“I’m sorry.”

She rushed out the door before I could register her words.

Liam and I were left there like fools. We stole glances at each other to embarrassed and confused to meet the others eye.

Liam grabbed my coat and handed it to me.

“Thanks.” I said as I hastily put it on, hiding myself from him.

“No problem.” He turned off the music.

The silence was piercing.

“So.”

“Yeah.” He said wiping his hands on his jeans.

“I guess I better go.”

“That would probably be a good idea.”

I moved towards the door.

“Is Karma okay?”

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked back to see a genuinely concerned Liam Booker.

“I hope so.”

Something had happened to Karma. As if a something snapped inside of her.

I waved at him and left the room. I eagerly checked my phone wishing Karma had sent me some form of communication. I was worried about her after her abrupt exit that left me there with Liam Booker.

Instead, I was greeted with a photo from my mom of Lauren and Shane winning third place in their dance competition. The message said: Look who is moving on to regionals!!!

At least someone had a good night…

 

By the time I got home I was beyond exhausted. I was drained mentally, physically and emotionally. I immediately put on sweats. I was itching to get the lingerie off. It just felt wrong.

I sank into my bed, looking at my phone for the millionth time. Karma had continued her silence.

Had I come on too strong?

Had I overdone it?

Maybe the lingerie was unnecessary. But she had poked fun at me when we rehearsed and I was wearing my ‘authentic’ clothes. What was I supposed to have worn to a threesome?

So what if I amped up the sexy. I had a role to play.I know I fooled Liam. What about Karma? I couldn’t forget the look that crossed her face as I dropped the coat. Was it attraction? Lust? Love? Betrayal?

I stole her breath away.

She wasn’t expecting me to come on so strong. How could she look past my obvious feelings for her?

That kiss… That kiss was everything. She had to have been blind not to feel anything. I could see the look in her eye when we pulled away. That kiss meant something. It was undeniable. One day she would have to open her eyes. It better be sooner than later. After tonight she had little to hide behind.

 

*****

I woke up the next morning with a sense of dread knotting in the pit of my stomach.

It was different from the nervousness that I felt leading up to the threesome yesterday. That was just a jumble of nerves and pent up sexual frustration.

This feeling was different. It had more weight. It felt like I was carrying a burden.

I went down to breakfast. I could see Lauren’s trophy on the table. She was occupied with her toast and dance magazine.

“Hey Lauren. You and Shane must have made quite the pair.”

She looked up at me searching my face for sarcasm. I could see the look of surprise cross her face when she realized I was being genuine. She was clearly taken aback. “Thanks.” She put on a small but triumphant smile. Then she slowly returned to her breakfast and magazine. For once she didn’t have a witty quip to barb me with.

I saw my mom smile at me as she poured herself some coffee. She was more than pleased to see me and Lauren actually getting along. She had been pushing me to be nicer to Lauren after the croquembouche disaster. It was more than satisfying to see her happy and pleased with my behavior. I hadn’t felt that admiration in ages.

I settled into my typical bowl of cheerios. I was ravenous.

As I put my dishes away my phone chirped. I immediately grabbed it from my pocket. I swore my heart skipped a beat as I saw it was a message from Karma.

I hurriedly fled to the safety of my room. Karma: I’m in desperate need of a Netflix day! Come over whenever and we will start the marathon.

She had skirted over the disaster that was last night. Maybe she was waiting to talk in person. I texted back: Awesome! See you soon.

 

I started my walk to Karma’s house. It would be nice to spend the day with her, just the two of us. Even though I was the closed off, emotionally limited person that I am I knew that we had to talk about last night. How do you even start that conversation?

Hey, best friend, how about that three some you pushed, planned for and then bailed on just as things started to heat up?

That didn’t have the right ring to it.

What about asking about the kiss? Could I really just say, didn’t you feel the sparks? Your eyes told me you felt it. Have you realized it yet? We are meant for each other.

That probably wouldn’t work either.

 

I knocked on the Ashcroft’s front door to be welcomed by Karma’s parents. Her mom gave me one of her signature bear hugs while her dad awkwardly patted my head. After the hug that lasted a tad too long I excused myself to go upstairs to Karma’s room.

I opened the door to see Karma still in her signature polka dot pajamas. She looked tired and like she had been crying. I could feel my heart sink once I realized she was hurting. I wanted to take her pain away.

“Hey lovely. You ready for a Netflix marathon?” She said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Sure.” I said sitting next to her.

She pulled out her laptop and started searching through her queue. Silence filled the room.

“Hey, Karma?”

“Yeah” Her eyes never left the screen.

“Are we going to talk about last night?”

She paused. I could see her visibly shrink.

“Karma?”

“What?” She shut her computer and looked at me, clearly frustrated.

“Seriously, we have to talk about last night.”

She stared at me as if she had no idea what I was referring to.

Am I going to have to spell it out for her?

“How you bailed on the threesome, you asked for, planned and pushed for? What happened? You just left. Then you went radio silent until this morning.”

She blanched. I could see her mentally counting to ten.

I refused to let it drop. Last night meant something.

“It was a mistake.” She said quietly.

“What was a mistake?” I said incredulously.

“Last night was.” She finally looked up into my eyes. I could see the anguish in her eyes.

Part of me wanted to give her a hug, and let her forget about last night. But another part of me needed to know. That kiss meant something to me. I knew that deep down it meant something to her too. “Just forget it Amy.”

I could feel the blood rush to my face as my voice rang out. “No Karma! I can’t just forget it. How can you just move on from it?”

“Amy, please.” Karma murmured, her eyes gazing intently at the floor.

“Something happened last night. I can’t forget it. I won’t forget it. I know you can’t either.”

I saw her eyes fill with tears. She sniffled and swiped at the tears before they could roll down her beautiful face.

I was torn. As my best friend I wanted to let Karma off the hook. I wanted to comfort her. As the person I loved, I wanted the truth. I wanted her to won up to her own feelings once and for all.

“Lets just sit down and watch Netflix. Please?” She pleaded with me.

How could I say no to her? “Fine.” I opened her laptop back up.

She carefully sat down making sure there was enough room between us. I couldn’t help but notice as the bed curved to her body. It was impossible not to see Karma’s physical beauty. I knew it only masked the masterpiece hidden within her.

“You choose first.” I said. I still felt bad about the tears. I knew the truth had to come out sooner than later.

She chose one of our mutual favorites, _She’s the Man_. We both laughed along but something was off. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. I knew Karma was trying to separate herself from last night. But putting distance between us wouldn’t help anything.

After we finished _She’s the Man_ Karma let me pick what to watch next. While I looked our choices I quietly said, “I’m here Karma. You know that, right?”

“I know”

“Don’t ever forget that.” 

 

*****

“I’m here Karma. You know that right?”

“I know.”

“Don’t ever forget that.”

How could I forget that? Amy was always there for me. There hasn’t been a time when she hasn’t put me first. I mean who agrees to a threesome with their best friend? A fucking threesome?

She naturally chose the latest documentary on a tyrannical government. It was a predictable choice. It was a safe choice. It was Amy’s choice. My Amy.

She was instantly engrossed in the documentary. Me, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. I was a mess of emotions. I thanked the lucky stars that Amy let me drop talking about last night. Otherwise I would have had an epic meltdown that I’m not prepared to have.

I wish last night didn’t mea anything. But it did. Amy knows it. Liam knows it. God, how am I going to explain this to Liam? I could start with saying it seemed like such a good idea at the time. Then I saw you suck face with my best friend who magically turned out to be ridiculously sexy. Then I bailed.

How many times can Liam put up with me? This is strike two already.

I just wanted to have sex with him? Why did it have to be so difficult? Was it to much to ask for? Apparently so, because it hasn’t happened yet.

I can’t believe Amy kissed him. Really kissed him. She was totally into it. What was that about? Wasn’t she supposed to leave? We hadn’t rehearsed that part, but still. It was my night not hers. Had she really wanted to stay? Could Amy have wanted to stay? Lose her virginity with me in a fucking threesome with Liam Booker who she clearly hates? Why did Amy go along with it? What was in it for her?

She couldn’t. She wouldn’t.

But she did. She was a willing participant.

This was messed up. So fucking messed up.

I looked over at Amy who was totally into whatever humanitarian crisis was happening on screen. She is such a good person. She cares for those she loves with her whole heart. Her loyalty was unfailing. She was strong. She did what she thought was right. She always kept me in line. Until last night. What had changed?

I knew she had been acting weird lately. I thought it was to protect me from the negative feelings she harbored about Liam. Was there something more? Was something going on that Amy hadn’t let me in on?

No, that wasn’t Amy. That wasn’t our relationship.

But even I had been holding things back. It was like this fake girlfriend thing had driven an invisible wedge between us.

I wanted to ignore what was in front of my eyes. I wanted to unsee the changes in our friendship. Unsee the changes in Amy. Unsee the changes in myself. I just wanted to clothes my eyes and forget.

 

“Karma.”

“Karma.”

“Come on honey. It’s time to get up.”

Amy’s deep soothing voice surrounded me.

“Karma.”

I rolled over to see Amy looking at me, my laptop shut. I must have fallen asleep. How long had I slept?

“What time is it?” I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my hair.

“It’s 6.” Amy said, concern growing in her voice.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. That documentary really put you to sleep.”

“I guess so.”

“You missed some quality Dance Mom’s too.”

“Damn.”

“It’s okay I’ll watch them again with you.” Amy said with a smile that she reserved for me only.

“You’re the best.” I pulled her into a hug. I could feel her heart beat quicken through her shirt. Did I make her feel something other than friendship? Was I leading her on?

No.

No.

I pushed the thought to the back of my brain cursing myself.

I abruptly pulled away and I could see something indescribable in Amy’s eyes. It was foreign. It wasn’t absolute pain. It definitely wasn’t happiness either. It was something different, unidentifiable. I knew she wanted to say something. So I began talking before she could open her mouth. “I would call today a success.”

“I guess so, sleepy head.” Amy let out a small giggle.

I wish she laughed more. She had the most amazing laugh. It came from the pit of her stomach and echoed through whatever room we were in. It was always an accomplishment to get a signature Amy Raudenfield laugh.

She gathered her things and I walked her downstairs to the front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right, school. Uh..” Amy sighed.

“Nothing we haven’t faced before.”

“True.”

I waved at her. She gave me a small smile and walked down the path to the sidewalk and out of view. She never looked back. I watched her as she took each step carefully and steadily. She doesn’t even realize how special she is. She is one in a million. I’m lucky she’s my friend.

Where would I be without her?

What would I do without her?

I prayed I would never have to find out.

*****

It took nearly everything I had not to look back at Karma. I knew if I turned around I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from saying what I needed to say. That I loved her. That last night meant more to me than she could know. I swallowed my words and continued to put one foot in front of the other.

Does Karma even realize the power she has over me? I would do anything for her just for her to smile. Her smile lights up my entire world. That smile makes everything worth it. Everything.

 

I got home to see my mom in full barbeque mode. I could see a banner congratulating Lauren on her dance achievements. I saw Shane making a beeline for me.

Before I knew it Shane swung his hand around my should and swung me in the opposite direction, back inside the house.

“Amy you have got some major explaining to do.” He said quietly, so I was the only one who could hear it.

“By the way congrats on the dance thing with Lauren.” I said trying not to roll my eyes.

He steered me into my bedroom, quietly shut the door and sat me down on my own bed. He looked at me expectantly.

He wanted details about last night.

“About last night-“

“Liam already told me everything. Look at you Raudenfield. Who would have known you were hiding a hot body under all those clothes.”

He put his hand up for a high five. It took me a second to comprehend his words. I hesitantly put my hand up and he gave me a surprisingly strong high five.

“Yeah, about that.” I didn’t quite know where to start.

Shane plopped down next to me. “I guess JT isn’t the only one brining sexy back.”

I felt my face immediately turn tomato red. I never put sexy and me in the same sentence. But it felt good to hear it. I guess I did at least one thing right.

“So, what did Liam say?” I asked trying to push the attention away from myself. I still had no idea what to say.

“To say he freaked would be putting it mildly.” Shane’s eyes opened wide just thinking about the previous discussion.

“But he did say how hot you and Karma were. You got him going.”

“Yeah.”

“But he probably shouldn’t have kissed you first.”

“I second that.”

“It sounded like you guys had quite a make out sesh.” Shane teased.

“Well, what are you supposed to do in a threesome?” It was a valid question. I was just going with the moment. He was the one who kissed me.

Shane patted my arm, “He only said that after he filled me in about the epic moment with you and Karma.”

Epic. I liked he sound of that. It had girth. If only Karma would acknowledge it.

“I took the bull by the horns.”

“Yes you did. You are some fierce competition. You pulled out all the stops.”

Just thinking about the kiss sent shivers down my spine.

“You know, I’m proud of you. Seriously. Amy good for you.”

I turned towards him. “Where do I go from here? I know my feelings for Karma. Last night Karma had her look in her eyes. I knew she felt something to. But today she tried to play it off as nothing.”

Finally getting the words out there made me realize how much the situation between Karma and I had changed. For once I felt like there might actually be a chance between us.

Shane’s voice pulled me from my thoughts, “You know as well anyone how scary emotions and feelings are. Just give her time. She’ll come around and realize how deep her love runs for you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“We both know I’m right.”

I nodded my head in agreement. He got up from my bed and reached for my hand. “It’s time to go back to the party. Your mom is something. She really knows how to throw a party. I have so much to learn from her.”

I couldn’t help but smile as we went back and joined the party.

 

A quiet voice at the back of my head screamed for attention. Was Shane right, will Karma realize her feelings for me?

How long will it take for Karma to realize her feelings?

Was it even possible for her to love me like I love her?

Does she love me romantically?

 

Did I actually see something in her eyes last night or was I just imagining it?

 

*****

 

I surprised myself at how much I actually enjoyed the barbeque. Shane and Laurens interactions made my laugh so hard that my stomach hurt. They didn’t realize how hysterical they were together.

My mom nearly passed out from exhaustion after Shane and his family left. I helped Bruce clean up after the party. He was a diligent worker. He didn’t bother me with small talk. We worked efficiently as a team and finished cleaning in record time. He gave me a smile he typically reserved for Lauren. It felt good to get that type of acceptance from him. I could see that he cared, but didn’t know what to say. It was okay. For once I saw what my mother must have seen in him. I returned the smile and we both went to bed.

I didn’t think today was a total failure. At least tonight was fun. For once I enjoyed spending time with my family. My time with Karma was strained but I loved spending time with her regardless. I kept repeating what Shane said about Karma. She was going to turn the corner and realize her feelings for me.

I could hope.

So that’s what I did. I stared up at the stars adorning my ceiling and wished for Karma to look within herself and share the romantic feelings that I so deeply felt for her.

Before I knew it my alarm went off signaling the start of a new day.

Breakfast went smoothly. I knew both Bruce and mom were thrilled that our family was being civil, maybe even nice. They didn’t want to pop the bubble. It was a quiet and peaceful breakfast. I thought to myself, I could get used to this, this whole new family thing.

 

Walking across the quad heading to my locker I was intercepted by Liam. He practically scurried towards me. Where we going to have this conversation right now?

“Amy”

“Liam”

“Hi”

“Hey”

We paused, I looked down at my bag. I really needed to get to my locker before my first class. “Can we have this conversation at my locker?”

“Yeah. Of course.” He said sheepishly.

“Good.”

I took the first step and he followed.

He did that nervous thing he did where he wiped his hands on his jeans repetitively.

“So?” I asked, hoping he would get to the point of our conversation. 

“Karma’s avoiding me.”

That didn’t surprise me. Whenever Karma got uncomfortable she clammed up. It was like in seventh grade when she had her first kiss with Billy Smother.After that she didn’t talk to him the rest of the school year.

“Okay.” I said noncommittally.

“Have you talked to her?”

“Of course.” But that doesn’t mean she enlightened me about the failed threesome experience either.

“And?” He was desperate. He was practically begging. Did he actually have feelings for Karma?

“You shouldn’t have kissed me first.”

“Okay.” He said thinking over what I said.

Then my mouth opened before I could think through what I wanted to say. “Do you like Karma?”

“Of course.” He said with no hesitation. I bit my lip so my jaw wouldn’t drop.

“I mean, really like her?”

“Yes. I really like Karma.” I could feel my hands start to shake. This was big. Really big. 

“Have you told her that?” I asked. This conversation was not going as I planned it to.

Liam’s forehead creased as he thought about it.

Then I suddenly remembered that he thought Karma and I were still together. Shit.

Did I just let the cat out of the bag?

Does he know that we are faking it?

“Look I just want Karma to be happy.” I closed my locker.

As I walked away I saw him wearing that same sincere look he had when I left him in the motel room. He cared. He wanted to say something.

I saw Karma walk towards us. I didn’t slow my steps. I waved to her and left the pair to talk.

I could feel my heart sink as I heard Karma and Liam start their conversation.

Liam actually likes Karma.

Karma definitely likes Liam.

Maybe Liam would be better for Karma. There would be no road blocks. It would be easier. It’s what Karma always wanted.

Where did that leave me?

 

*****

 

What did Amy tell Liam? He looked concerned, anxious and slightly constipated. His forehead was knotted in deep thought. I had never seen him so flabbergasted before.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He said quietly. He shook his hands out before wiping them on his jeans.

“About Saturday night-“ My heart hammered in my ears. Before I could start again, Liam cut me off.

“Karma I like you. Like, really like you.”

“What?” Is this actually happening? Could Liam Booker actually like me, Karma Ashcroft?

“I like you Karma. I know its confusing right now, you’re with Amy, but she just told me that she wants you to be happy. I think. No, I know I could make you happy. Karma, I like you and I want to date you, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Really?” I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes.”

“Then lets do it.” I hugged him. I couldn’t believe this was happening.

As we pulled apart, he looked at me, “What about Amy?”

What about Amy?

I unconsciously took a step back realizing he still mistook me for a lesbian, maybe a bisexual now. How would he feel when he knew the truth?

“I’ll talk to her today after school.” I said trying to maintain the happiness and elation of Liam Booker liking me.

“Great.” He said with a smile. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.

I had to fake-break up with Amy. I felt relief at the thought of our fake-relationship ending. Our friendship could go back to normal. That’s what Amy wanted right?

I went to my first class reminding myself to be happy. Something was nagging me, telling me something was wrong. But what could be wrong I wanted to be with Liam and he wanted to be with me.

It’s that simple.

Except, where did Amy fit in? 


End file.
